empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Andolian executions
Andolian execution methods Generally the Protectorate prefers execution to imprisonment for severe offenses; minor offenses are punished by forced relocation and an erasure of the prisoner's recent memory, as well as prohibiting them from contacting their recent associates in the future. Most executions in the Protectorate, with the exception of shootings, take place on 9 October (Galactic Standard Time), which is called Execution Day. Shooting Possibly the most common method of execution in the Protectorate is by being shot in the back of the neck (brainstem) by an energy or kinetic weapon. The subject dies nearly instantaneously, and this is generally considered the most merciful form of execution. Shooting is also used by the AIS in cases that their government officials consider to require the death penalty, although they are more reluctant to recommend execution than Andolian officials; the Asgardian Alliance's official policy is that they do not use the death penalty, although it has been proven that Asgardian forces have tortured and executed suspected Andolian spies in the past. All military and former military members accused of crimes in the Protectorate who are sentenced to the death penalty receive this method of execution. Arena Prisoners sentenced to death in this method are forced to fight in an arena against human and robotic opponents; these are designed specifically to be inescapable situations, and prisoners executed by this method are kept imprisoned until the next Execution Day, when they are released into the closest secure arena. The robots in this arena are all designed to cause maximum damage against human targets; the other human opponents in the arena are all other convicts who have been sentenced to this method of execution. The prisoners are given only melee weapons in the arena, as it is designed to be a mostly one-sided battle, with the robots easily capable of defeating all their human opponents. Some UN and Asgardian propagandists throughout history have stated that these executions are broadcast to the Andolian general public as entertainment; in fact, only those affected by the crimes of the criminals being executed are given the option to watch these executions, and many even of these choose not to watch. Radiation This method is considered the most cruel method of execution used by the Andolians, and is typically reserved for those who have committed the worst offenses or prisoners from other factions. Like the arena method of execution, this method only takes place on Execution Days. It involves several stages. First, a special spacecraft is prepared in an orbital location; it is composed of two chambers: an inner chamber for the prisoners, which contains a rudimentary life support system, and an outer chamber, filled with radioactive waste. There is no radiation shielding either between the compartments or on the exterior hull of the spacecraft. On the next Execution Day after their sentencing, the prisoners sentenced to this method of execution are transported from the penal colonies where they have been kept until then to the orbital facilities where these spacecraft are constructed; they are placed aboard the spacecraft, which are then sealed and launched towards the system's star. Most prisoners die from intense radiation sickness before the spacecraft reaches the star, since it travels fairly slowly and takes several days, at the least, to reach the star from the launch facility. Category:Cultural articles